Drabbles complémentaires
by Chibi-Mikansama
Summary: Recueil de drabbles pour compléter mes OS Coup de foudre à East City et sa suite.  Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de les avoir lu pour comprendre. Les textes sont écrits comme les idées me viennent et pas selon la chronologie des OS.
1. Je l'ai lu dans tes yeux

**1 – Je l'ai lu dans tes yeux**

Il venait retrouver ses fils. Elle était en mission. Dans la cohue, il l'avait bousculée, elle avait saisi son bras pour ne pas tomber. Il l'avait rattrapée. Et leur voix avait sonné comme une seule.

« Excusez-moi. »

Puis ils s'étaient éloignés. Mais ils s'étaient retournés. Ils avaient échangé un regard, un sourire avait fait briller leurs yeux. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pourtant. Ils s'étaient séparés, mais il sentait encore le contact de sa main sur son bras, elle gravait dans sa mémoire l'image de ces yeux dorés si doux.

Ils s'étaient à nouveau retournés. Ils se devinaient à peine, mais ils avaient souri et ils s'étaient compris.

« Qui es-tu ? »

_Mots : 115_


	2. Un bien intrigant sourire

**2 – Un bien intrigant sourire**

Elle avait souri toute la journée, au grand étonnement de tous. Elle était d'une incroyable bonne humeur, si bien qu'elle devenait le centre d'attention des curieux. Elle avait à peine réprimandé ses collègues pour leur manque de sérieux, mais surtout, elle était arrivée en retard. Seulement quelques minutes, mais c'était si rare de sa part.

Elle semblait heureuse, tout simplement.

Liza se garda bien de leur dévoiler les mystères de son comportement, toutefois, son petit air rêveur ne passa pas inaperçu et bientôt, tout l'équipe n'eut plus que cela en tête leur lieutenant fréquentait quelqu'un.

Mais qui ?

_Mots : 102_

* * *

><p><strong>Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que ces drabbles vous plaisent ;)<strong>_  
><em>


	3. Scène de ménage

**3 - Scène de ménage**

« Tu sais que, par un temps pareil, on serait mieux dehors. On ne profite pas assez de l'été et ce n'est pas en hiver qu'on pourra se balader, il fait trop froid ici. On devrait aller faire un tour, proposa Hohenheim plein d'espoir.

-Oui, mon amour, c'est ça. Et bien nous irons quand tu auras terminé tes corvées. »

_Mots : 62_

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de votre lecture ^^<strong>

**Si vous avez des idées à me soumettre pour ce recueil, n'hésitez pas ;)**_  
><em>


	4. Surprise !

**4 - Surprise !**

Assis en face de leur père, les deux adolescents attendaient qu'il leur annonce cette grande nouvelle dont il leur avait parlé.

Hohenheim se sentait passablement mal à l'aise, nerveux quant à leur réaction. Il afficha un sourire de circonstances avant de lâcher la bombe qui figea ses fils sous la surprise.

« Les garçons, que diriez-vous d'avoir une belle-mère ? »

_Mots : 62_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Il m'en reste encore un, puis il faudra attendre que l'inspi me revienne ;)<em>**

**_En attendant, voici un petit sketch pour illustrer ce drabble (il faut enlever les espaces)_**

**_http : / i27 . /u/f27/16/07/00/93/illust14 . jpg_**


	5. De bonnes intentions

**5 – De bonnes intentions**

Liza regarda avec étonnement la table du petit-déjeuner déjà dressée et garnie. Pour une fois, Hohenheim avait pris l'initiative de le préparer.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle y regarda de plus près, elle trouva des toasts grillés, du thé trop infusé et où qu'elle regarde, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de l'omelette que son compagnon mangeait d'ordinaire, alors que la poêle qui trempait dans l'évier témoignait d'une tentative, visiblement ratée.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Que c'est l'intention qui compte, répondit-elle en riant. »

_Mots : 92_

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de votre lecture ^^ J'ai retrouvé l'inspiration pour écrire d'autres drabbles ;)<strong>

**Merci Matsu pour tes commentaires ^^**

**En attendant, des mini-BD sont disponibles sur ce blog : http: / mikansama . skyrock . com/**_  
><em>


	6. Marche à suivre

**6 – Marche à suivre**

Il avait brillamment réussi les premières étapes, il savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire et sa mission avait, jusque là, été exécutée avec brio. Seulement, à présent, il s'agissait de la terminer et il devait honteusement admettre qu'il avait oublié comment il devait faire.

Désespéré, Hohenheim jeta un cou d'œil à sa fille, comme si elle pouvait lui indiquer la marche à suivre du haut de ses trois semaines. Après une profonde inspiration, il dut finalement se résoudre à appeler au secours.

« Chérie, faudrait que tu me remontre comment on attache ça . Dit-il, les coins du lange entre les mains. »

_Mots : 106_


	7. Une petite soeur

**Merci pour vos commentaires, j'espère que mes drabbles continueront à vous plaire.  
>Celui-ci est une demande de Matsuyama qui voulait une scène entre le bébé et ses deux grands-frères ^^<br>**** Bonne lecture.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>7 – Une petite soeur<strong>

Ils étaient revenus à East City aussi vite qu'ils avaient pu, apprenant l'accouchement de Liza. « C'est une fille ! » Avait hurlé leur père à travers le téléphone. Ils avaient, malgré eux, ressenti un léger pincement de jalousie à l'égard du bébé, cependant, il s'était envolé dès l'instant où ils avaient posé les yeux sur son petit corps.

Debout près du berceau, ils la regardaient dormir avec émerveillement. Certes, d'une certaine manière, ils enviaient ce bébé qui allait grandir entouré et aimé de ses deux parents, mais ils étaient heureux qu'elle n'ait pas à passer par les mêmes épreuves qu'eux. Pour rien au monde ils ne laisseraient leur père l'abandonner.

Parce qu'eux aussi l'aimaient déjà énormément.

_Mots : 125_


	8. Gardes malade

**8 – Gardes-malade**

Liza et Hohenheim s'étaient relayés au chevet de leur fille durant toute la nuit pour s'assurer qu'elle respirait correctement. Elle avait rechigné à prendre ses médicaments et s'était même débattue comme un beau diable lorsqu'il avait fallu lui administrer les gouttes censées dégager ses bronches. À présent, elle pleurait comme elle pouvait de sa voix enrouée, blottie dans les bras de ses parents, sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Elle avait tout de même fini par s'endormir, au petit matin, sous le regard fatigué de son père. Elle guérirait sans problèmes au bout de quelques jours, en attendant, il leur faudrait jouer les gardes-malade. Ils ne devaient pas trop espérer passer de bonnes nuits.

_Mots : 122_


End file.
